Big Brother: the Year of the Factions
by divergentbookworm
Summary: What would happen if the Divergent character entered Big Brother? And then Big Brother turned into a house divided by Factions?


"In a couple of moments, I will individually introduce each housemate. They will then be taken into the house by our Ninjas. After that, their only instruction will come from Big Brother and Big Brother only. The rest of the game is up to them. Well . . . Partly." Jeanine says with a smirk. "And now, without any further delay, introducing our first housemate . . . Tris!" I hear the crowd roar as soon as Jeanine Matthews, the host of Big Brother, announces my name. They don't even know who I am yet, and still, their ecstatic.

I walk down the catwalk, high-fiving the occasional hand I see stretched out. When I reach Jeanine, a promo that I shot a couple of weeks ago immediately pops up on the wall infront of me. I have to shove my hands into my face to shield my embarrasment. I hate seeing myself on camera. It says the basics. "Hi, I'm Tris and a total of 22 years. I just graduated from college and am hoping to be a personal trainer as soon as I can. If I win Big Brother, my goal will certainly be to open and run my own gym." After too many minutes of my promo, Jeanine decides to introduce the next Prior to be entering the house. "And now . . . Introducing . . . Tris' slightly brother . . . Caleb!"

When I first auditioned for Big Brother, Caleb was just my ride. But then he agreed that it looked like fun, auditioning that is (he's never even watched an episode before!), so he thought he'd give it a go too. I didn't think we'd both even get in. Who knew this was the year of siblings? I'm slightly annoyed that he's stealing my thunder. This was a thing I was supposed to be doing for _me_. Growing up it was always about how _nice_ Caleb is. How _smart_ Caleb is. This was supposed to be time for me to figure out who I really am, not just Caleb's younger and dumber sister. I'm pretty smart too you know.

Caleb comes out, and when he walks down the catwalk his head is high, and instead of high-fiving hands, he stops and _shakes _them all. And not just a few. All of them. ALL OF THEM! It takes forever for him to make his way down to Jeanine and I, and he gives Jeanine a hug and a kiss on each cheek. He's such a nerd. In Caleb's promo, he has all his facts. He's 23 years old, a high school teacher of maths and science. And graduated college 2 years earlier than he should have. How? I have no idea.

"So - I was under the impression you two were in the same year at school?" Jeanine asks.

I go to answer, but as always, Caleb jumps in. "Well, we were, that is, until I finished school." The nerve of him to say that on National, possibly even _international,_ television! "But I was born earlier in the year, where as she was born later."

"He's not quite a year older than me." I jump in. If we have to go into this house together, I'd prefer he doesn't have all the fun while I sit back and watch. The House was supposed to be _my _thing.

"Ahh! We have a set of Irish Twins in our house this season!" Jeanine says, somehow, yet again, causing the audience to scream and shout. "The time for the two of you to go into the house will be now! You will be the first ones in there, so there's a great chance for you mingle. Have fun!" And at that, we were directed by a glowing path to a hidden door, and taken to the house.

* * *

We enter the house, we are blind folded and placed into the centre of a pentagon. When I open my eyes, I see five different buildings, houses, if you like. One's grey with a sign labelling it 'ABNEGATION', another called 'CANDOR', which is black and white. A bulding to my right is blue as it's main colour, and in a simple, easy to read font it reads 'ERUDITE', and the one to my left is names 'DAUNTLESS', with a daunting dark font, and the theme colour of the house is pitch black. The final house is yellow and red, with a name of 'AMITY' written in a fun, cheerful font. I walk around, unsure of what's happening. I've never seen this before.

"Tris. Caleb." I jump at the noise, as a deep voice echoes around the pentagon.

"Yes, Big Brother?" I answer, not exactly sure what I'm supposed say in such a situation. They didn't really give us many instructions.

"Welcome to the Big Brother House: the Year of the Factions!" The voice is crystal clear, and extremely low.

"Thankyou!" Caleb says cheerfully. The suck up. "What are Factions?"

"Ah! All in good time, Caleb, all in good time."

"And I forgot to congratulate you on being the first sibling pair _ever_ to walk into the house."

A second later, literally, another house mate enters, blindfolded, and guided by only a ninja. The Ninja leaves, and I stand directly in front of the blind girl.

"Christina. You may now remove your blindfold." She does, and our noses are literally one inch away. I hold my breathe, careful not to breathe onto the back of her head, and grin. When her eyes open, she squeals, and jumps back, trying to bring air back to her lungs - but she's laughing too hard. "Christina, meet Tris. Tris, meet Christina." I laugh at the comedic Big Brother. I'm glad he has a sense of humour this year.

I get to know Christina a bit, I find out her parents are lawyers, is the same age of me, and also majors in Physical Education and also an addition course of Fashion and Design - and looking at her outfit I can tell she's very talented.

The next person to come into the house is a man, two years older than me, named Four. The first question I ask him, without being rude is: "So, is Four a nickname?" The tall, toned man shoots me a glare.

"Yes." But it's a yes that isn't very open to anymore questions.

"What? One, two and three were taken?" Christina asks sarcastic.

Four walks close to her. "The first thing you're going to learn from me, Christina, is to , keep your mouth _shut_." Chris' skin has gone from it's usually plain darker colour, to a faint shade of peach, and she mumbles to no one in particular, _"I wasn't planning on anything from you, actually"_. Four starts to laugh, then apologises to Christina. Then to me. "Oh I'm sorry guys, I teach high school gym, I'm actually a pretty scary teacher in class, but I didn't mean to scare you, honestly." Christina is laughing, then I start to too, but I know, that a few meters to my left, Caleb isn't. He's glaring straight at Four.

* * *

By the time everyone's entered the pentagon, there's well over twenty of us. There's a lot this year. There's three more sets of siblings. Zeke and Uriah. Shauna and Lynn. And Susan and Robert. The main people that's names stick in my mind are Marlene, Peter, Will, Al, Tori, Eric, Max, Drew, and Molly. Although there's another twenty or so people which I found timid, or too upfront, and did not make a good first impression. Not that Peter of Molly did; they just made an extremely bad one.

"Welcome to Big Brother: the Year of the Factions!" We cheer and raise the half empty glasses in our hands. "This year is going to be a very interesting year."

**Thankyou for reading Big Brother: the Year of the Factions! I have never written anything quite like this so please please please tell me your opinion and if it's worth continuing. Although there's a 100% chance I'm going to continue! :) Again, thanks for reading this far.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE DIVERGENT CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH DIVERGENT. I ALSO DO NOT OWN BIG BROTHER!**


End file.
